2pm
by deClementine
Summary: dia yang selalu datang pada pukul 2 siang


"Kim Jaejoong! Meja nomor tiga"

"oke"

Nama ku Kim Jaejoong. Aku mahasiswa semester empat dan bekerja di caffe salah satu kenalanku. Orangnya baik, dia mau memperkerjakan aku yang masih mahasiswa. Dia juga tak keberatan waktu kerja ku harus terpotong dengan kegiatan kuliah. Benar-benar bos yang baik.

-klingg-

Aku melihat jam dinding. Itu bukan bunyi jam dinding memang. Itu bunyi pintu caffe yang terbuka oleh kedatangan pengunjung. Tapi aku tersenyum melihat jam di dinding, bukan pada pengunjung yang baru masuk. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu siapa yang berkunjung.

Pria manis 2pm. Begitu aku menyebutnya.

Dia orang yang sama, selalu datang ke cafe tepat pukul dua siang. Langsung duduk di ujung, kemudian membuka notebooknya. Kacamatanya bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya yang kadang ia berdecak karena sering melorot. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat rapi ke belakang. Beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh di sekitar pipinya yang bersih.

Aku terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya duduk dengan tenang tak terganggu di depan notebooknya. Ia terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari beberapa mata kadang melihat kagum dirinya. Termasuk aku.

Saat seperti ini, aku akan menawarkan diri untuk membantu rekan kerjaku dalam bekerja. Membawa buku catatan kecil dan berjalan kearahnya.

"pesan apa?"

Ia membuka buku menu. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Padahal tanpa tanya pun aku tahu apa yang ia pesan.

"macchiato"

Macchiato. Tepat kan.

Aku kembali ke meja kasir dan membuat segelas kopi Shot Espresso yang diberikan foam susu di bagian atas dengan sendok. Aku rasa dia orang yang simple.

Semuanya memang aku yang minta untuk melayani si manis 2pm ini. dan teman-teman sudah hafal tabiat ku. Mereka tahu kalau aku kagum dengan pengunjung satu ini.

"Espresso Macchiato" kataku dengan meletakkan cup diatas mejanya. Di mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar notebook.

Matanya begitu indah. Terbingkai indah dengan bulu mata panjang dan lebat. Melihat dari dekat beginilah yang aku tunggu. Aku tersenyum sopan sebagai formalitas pelayan. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali ke layar notebook. Di meja kasir aku menatapnya dalam diam.

Segala gerakannya sampai aku hafal saking sering dan samanya segala aktivitasnya.

Sekarang ia meminum sedikit kopinya. Mengernyit, kemudian menambah beberapa gula. Mengaduk sambil tatapannya tak lepas dari layar. Setelahnya sang kopi akan terabaikan karena ia menarik buku di sampingnya. Ia membaca sebentar dan kembali ke layar dalam waktu lama.

Sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena ia mengabaikan kopi buatan tangan ku. tapi wajahnya saat serius begini membuatku lupa akan kekesalan ku.

Dia mengernyit, pasti sebentar lagi ia akan meraih cup kopinya.

Bingo-

Tangannya meraba meja untuk meraih cup kopinya. Aku hampir bersorak gembira saking gemasnya. Aku begitu terpesona sampai hafal begini.

wajahnya tak bisa di bilang jelek. kulit tannya itu begitu berbeda dengan ku yang terlalu pucat. mungkin itu salah satu alasan ku mengaguminya. ia mengetik dan menggerakkan mousenya dengan serius. aku pikir ia seperti tak berada di sini. tapi hilang dengan dimensinya dalam layar notebook. anak rambutnya mengganggu keseriusannya, ia kesal dan menyingkirkan dengan kesal. aku tertawa pelan. mungkin kalau rambutnya pendek ia akan jauh dari kesan kusam.

Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Hampir lewat sepuluh menit. Aku harus bersiap. Merapikan diri dan memastikan kalau wajahku tak ada masalah. Aku menoleh pada rekan ku dan ia yang tahu maksud ku langsung memberikan jempolnya. Baiklah tinggal menunggu. Dua menit lagi. Si manis ini akan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari ku. bukan meminta kenalan, tapi meminta pesanan.

Dan ini dia. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari layar. Menengok kedepan dan ia menemukanku. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan.

"iya?"

"cheese cake dua."

Aku menulis di buku catatan. "ada lagi?"

"itu saja."

Aku melempar senyum sopan seperti biasa. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, aku melihatnya melirik nametag ku. oke, aku mungkin terlalu berharap lebih.

Setelah ini dia akan fokus tak terganggu oleh apapun lagi. Tak memesan sampai pukul lima sore. Dan dia membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya. Kemudian membayar yang tentu saja aku yang melayaninya. Dia hanya diam tak banyak komentar sampai pergi dari caffe. Dan aku tinggal menunggu jam dua siang berikutnya.

* * *

><p>Aku berdecak kesal. Ini sudah jam empat sore dan dia si manis 2pm tidak muncul. Ada apa dengannya?<p>

Apa ia sakit? Atau pergi keluar kota? Atau jangan-jangan tersesat? Oke, kemungkinan yang terakhir itu tak masuk akal.

Aku termangu. Teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa menepuk pundakku agar semangat. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tak bersemangat.

Baiklah, hari ini lewat tanpa dia.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua bulan berlalu. Hidupku semakin kelam. Dia yang biasa duduk di pojok ketika pukul dua siang tak pernah berkunjung lagi. Kenapa? Apa aku salah memberi kembalian? Apa aku salah memberi pesanan? Atau kopi buatan ku tak enak?<p>

"kau bekerja disini bukan untuk dia saja. Yang lain juga butuh pelayanan mu."

Aku hanya tersenyum sesal saat bosku menegur. Benar, aku bekerja disini bukan untuk melayani dia saja. Tamu-tamu lain juga sama prioritasnya. Baiklah Kim Jaejoong. Mulai bekerja!

-kling-

"selamat datang"

Senyum mengembangku tiba-tiba hilang berganti degup jantungku yang memacu cepat. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa merasakan desiran darahku yang mengalir deras di balik pembuluh darah.

Pria manis 2pm datang. Dan ini bukan pukul dua siang. Tapi pukul tiga sore.

Dia tersenyum pada ku. tempat duduk di pojokan yang biasa ia tempati sudah terisi. Ia mengambil tempat depan dekat kasir. Aku bahkan tak sempat melempar senyum sopan saking gilanya otakku.

Penampilannya begitu lain.

Dia memakai jas tanpa tas ransel. Rambut panjangnya ia pangkas hingga leher panjangnya begitu indah terlihat. Rambut depannya ia buat kebelakang tampak menawan. Dan kaca matanya yang biasa setia di hidung pergi entah kemana.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah membawa Espresso Macchiato pesanan biasanya padanya tanpa menanyakan apa pesanannya.

"aku belum memesan."

"ah, i-itu."

Bodoh. kenapa pakai acara grogi segala.

"maaf."

"sudahlah. Aku juga mau pesan ini."

Bodoh, aku bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi senyumm seperti biasanya. Bos ku pasti marah kalau pelayananku kacau begini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bukannya sebuah angkat tangan untuk pesanan lagi, tapi seorang perempuan muda datang memberi kecupan singkat di pipinya. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan dunianya. Melupakan aku yang mulai tersakiti. Hei, siapa aku? Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pria itu.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak kalau aku merasa kesal. Dua bulan tak pernah datang. Begitu datang, ternyata janjian dengan pacarnya. Jadi dia sudah punya pacar ya. Tentu saja, dia pria tampan. Pasti tak sulit untuk mendapat pasangan yang cantik seperti sekarang.

Meraka bercengkerama dan aku mencoba acuh. Bahkan ketika si wanita itu hendak memesan aku tak peduli.

Tapi bos ku sedang tak kompromi dan ia mendelik saat aku acuh membiarkan wanita itu tak terlayani.

Baiklah aku mengalah.

"pesan apa?"

"caffelate"

Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh melayani mereka. Ini mengesalkan.

Lebih baik tak usah datang sekalian. Dari pada datang hanya bikin sakit hati.

Oh bagus, sekarang mereka mulai pergi.

Aku tak salah lihat kan? Dia melirikku sekilas tadi. Ini bukan halusinasi ku!

Aku berjalan kemeja kosong tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan olehnya. Membersihkan sisa makanan dan gelas di sana. Mengambil bill yang ditinggalkan.

Dan tunggu dulu. Apa ini. ada sebuah tulisan tangan di balik bill.

**Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak.**

**Mari kita bertemu di taman dekat jam dinding kota besok pukul 2pm, Jejoong-ssi**

**Shim Changmin.**

Aku diam. antara bingung dan tak percaya. Dari mana ia tahu namaku?

Yatta!

Aku bersorak keras mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Jadi ini ajakan kencan?

Hm, jadi si manis 2pm itu bernama Shim Changmin.

Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Aku harus persiapkan untuk besok, pukul 2pm.

end-

halooooooooo~~

ff absurd lagi. kekekekeke.

lama-lama saya dapet tittle author absurd ini ntar.

maaf ya saya jadi bawa ff gehjeh bin alay. ga ada alasan seh.

emang dasarnya saya author gejeh. okey silahkan tinggalkan ff ini sebelum anda muntah karena kealayan saya.


End file.
